pet the shoe
by lilramona
Summary: i got board and my friends stole my notebook i hope u like R
1. a new dimension

Pet the Shoe  
  
One day Chrissy was sitting on the ground in the wood (actually it was during gym and my friends sneaker but who hell cares) when she saw a black fuzzy shoe that looked like this: ok I'm apparently gonna draw it cuz I can't find any pictures of a sneaker anyways back to the story so Chrissy got up and walked to the sneaker and pet it saying, "pet the shoe pet the shoe."  
  
Then a pink white blue and silver striped sock came out of the sneaker saying, "you pet my house now you get a wish!!!!"  
  
"Cough hack gasp can't breathe can't breathe," gasped Chrissy as the smell of the sock became over powering.  
  
"I do not smell that bad," said the sock in dingily.  
  
"You live in a freakin' shoe of course you smell," said Chrissy.  
  
"You smell too," said the sock.  
  
"Oh really like what?" asked Chrissy crossing her arms over her chest, and raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Flowers and all pretty and oh screw it you smell good. Now make your wish," said the sock.  
  
"Uh-uh-uh-uh-I-I-I-I-I-I wish for a new dimension where every thing I wish for comes true," said Chrissy with big sparkly eyes like this: OO.  
  
"I'll only give you your wish if you tell me what type of perfume you use," said the sock.  
  
"Oh sure it's Angel."  
  
"Thanks now have fun in your world," said the sock going back into its shoe (the scene gets fuzzy around the edges like it would for a flash back and Chrissy is now floating in a gray void).  
  
"Creepy," said Chrissy looking around, "I wish for black and red grass." Black and red grass appears about three feet below her. "Kewlie. I wish for gravity (falls to the ground with a thwump) ow can you say painful? I wish that the ground is bouncy," the ground becomes bouncy as Chrissy stands up and starts to bounce. "Fun to bounce, fun to bounce. I wish that the sky was purply black like this: purply black," suddenly the sky was purply black, "he, he kewlie he, he. I wish for um-um Dallas Winston!!!!!!!!!!!!" suddenly Dallas Winston appears. He looks like this.  
  
Dally was wearing only a pair of tighty whities. He also had a bandage on his arm.  
  
"What the fuck," he said as Chrissy wrapped her arms around him and hugged him as soon as he bounced up off the ground.  
  
"You're here!!!!!" squeaked Chrissy.  
  
"Who the fuck are you? You crazy little midget," said Dally trying to get Chrissy's fingers untangled.  
  
"I am not a god damn midget. Crazy quite possibly actually more then likely but that's not the point. I'm not a midget! AND I'M DOING YOU A FAVOR" screamed Chrissy slapping Dally in the head.  
  
"Ow shit you hit hard, and how are you doing me a favor?" asked Dally rubbing the back of his head.  
  
"I'll show you. I wish for a couch (a couch fell from the sky right behind them) and a DVD player (a DVD player fell from the sky) a really big TV (a- oh screw it I refuse to repeat every thing that some one wishes for. It gets wished for it falls from the sky if you don't get that then it's your problem now back to the story) and The Outsiders DVD. Ok sit," Dally sits on the couch Chrissy starts to climb on to Dally's lap.  
  
"Can I have a pair of pants?" asked Dally shifting away from Chrissy while staring at her with those gorgeous eyes.  
  
"Oh yeah sure. Do I have to give you a shirt?" Chrissy staring at him with big brown eyes.  
  
"I really just want a pair of pants you crazy stalker hobbit," said Dally moving down the couch.  
  
"I wish Dally had a pair of pants," wished Chrissy.  
  
"How old are you?" asked Dally.  
  
"Twelve I'll be thirteen in July."  
  
"When in July?" asked Dally.  
  
"Eleventh."  
  
"Tuff (Chrissy begins giggling like a spas at this and stops when Dally starts to say something) it's mine too," said Dally looking at  
  
"Really kewlie. Ok back on topic I wish for The Outsiders DVD"  
  
Slowly every one died. The end. What a happy ending. Then all other characters in the story yet to come die.  
  
"I wish that Mikey died,"  
  
Then all characters who wish they were alive there wish is canceled and they are brought to the realm of death. There their spirits are tortured forever. Chrissy dally and Spike cannot be wished back.  
  
"I wish that Mikey died," said Chrissy.  
  
"I wish that Chrissy was alive again," said Dally.  
  
"Yay I'm alive," screamed Chrissy running around her dimension and suddenly tripping over Mikey's dead body, "okay time to get a grip I wish that Dally was alive," and dally fell from the sky and bounced up.  
  
"Scary hobbit you wished me back," said Dally hugging Chrissy.  
  
"That I did, and you know what a hobbit is ," said Chrissy.  
  
"Yeah I do," said Dally.  
  
"I wish that Seth Green was here," and suddenly he was, "wish Kristen was here."  
  
"Where am I?" asked Seth Green  
  
"Um I haven't gotten around to naming it yet," said Chrissy.  
  
"SETH GREEN," shouted Kristen latching on to his arm.  
  
"Uh help," said Seth Green trying to get his arm free.  
  
"I wish that the name of this place was Abcdefghijklmn-opqrstuvwxyz," and Abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz appeared in the sky. Now I give the story to Kristen to write.  
  
"Yea Seth" yelled Kristen not letting go of his arm and made the world full of Carebears "yea"  
  
I wish Rikki was here," said Chrissy and Rikki appeared.  
  
"Hay, where am I?!" Rikki said with a confused look on her face "hay look! There's funshine bear" then Rikki jumped up off from her seat on the ground and hugger the carebear.  
  
"What in god's name do you think you're doing?" said funshine bear while running away.  
  
"Come here and give me a hug, oh, oh and. Can I have you're autograph please?" Rikki said chasing Funshine.  
  
Funshine replied with get away from me you freak! Don't you have a life?"  
  
Then Rikki stopped and began to cry "yes, I once had a life before I was wished here I was watching Star Trek" Rikki was now sitting on the ground.  
  
"I wish that Mike McCracken was here so Rikki could torture him," said Chrissy and suddenly Mike appeared next to Rikki. Rikki squealed and hugged him.  
  
"I wish that Mike was chained to a bed," said Rikki and Mikey's dead body appeared chained to a bed.  
  
"Rikki you need to be more specific about which Mike," said Chrissy.  
  
"Oh right I wish Mike M. was chained to the bed," and Mike Marquis was chained to the bed and Mikey's body was on the ground.  
  
"Wrong Mike M. and his name isn't even Mike it's Greggy. You should know you named him that," shouted Chrissy at the sky suddenly Mike I mean Greggy was gone and Mike M. was chained to the bed.  
  
"I wish for walls around us," said Rikki giggling evilly.  
  
"Right then. Ooo ooo Carebear," said Chrissy running after a Carebear-  
  
Then Mike comes back to full health and kills the one who hurt him.  
  
"Right then Mike stay away from the note book," said the voice of the-  
  
But he finds away to destroy it. It is changed from a happy place to a void of death that could not be changed.  
  
XoxVirgoAngelxox  
  
"Okay Mikey you do that in your own world but you can't kill my characters or the author," said the voice of the author, "everyone continue what you were doing" 


	2. a new dimension my friends version

Pet the Shoe  
  
One day Peterson was sitting on the ground in the woods (actually it was during gym and my friends sneaker but who hell cares) when she saw a black fuzzy shoe that looked like this: ok I'm apparently gonna draw it cuz I can't find any pictures of a sneaker anyways back to the story so Peterson got up and walked to the sneaker and pet it saying, "pet the shoe pet the shoe."  
  
Then a pink white blue and silver striped sock came out of the sneaker saying, "you pet my house now you get a wish!!!!"  
  
"Cough hack gasp can't breathe can't breathe," gasped Peterson as the smell of the sock became over powering.  
  
"I do not smell that bad," said the sock in dingily.  
  
"You live in a freakin' shoe of course you smell," said Peterson.  
  
"You smell too," said the sock.  
  
"Oh really like what?" asked Peterson crossing her arms over her chest, and raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Flowers and all pretty and oh screw it you smell good. Now make your wish," said the sock.  
  
"Uh-uh-uh-uh-I-I-I-I-I-I wish for a new dimension where every thing I wish for comes true," said Peterson with big sparkly eyes like this: OO.  
  
"I'll only give you your wish if you tell me what type of perfume you use," said the sock.  
  
"Oh sure it's Angel."  
  
"Thanks now have fun in your world," said the sock going back into its shoe (the scene gets fuzzy around the edges like it would for a flash back and Peterson is now floating in a gray void).  
  
"Creepy," said Peterson looking around, "I wish for black and red grass." Black and red grass appears about three feet below her. "Kewlie. I wish for gravity (falls to the ground with a thwump) ow can you say painful? I wish that the ground is bouncy," the ground becomes bouncy as Peterson stands up and starts to bounce. "Fun to bounce, fun to bounce. I wish that the sky was purply black like this: purply black," suddenly the sky was purply black, "he, he kewlie he, he. I wish for um-um Marquis Winston!!!!!!!!!!!!" suddenly Marquis Winston appears. He looks like this.  
  
Marquis was wearing only a pair of tighty whities. He also had a bandage on his arm.  
  
"What the fuck," he said as Peterson wrapped her arms around him and hugged him as soon as he bounced up off the ground.  
  
"You're here!!!!!" squeaked Peterson.  
  
"Who the fuck are you? You crazy little midget," said Marquis trying to get Peterson's fingers untangled.  
  
"I am not a god damn midget. Crazy quite possibly actually more then likely but that's not the point. I'm not a midget! AND I'M DOING YOU A FAVOR" screamed Peterson slapping Dally in the head.  
  
"Ow shit you hit hard, and how are you doing me a favor?" asked Marquis rubbing the back of his head.  
  
"I'll show you. I wish for a couch (a couch fell from the sky right behind them) and a DVD player (a DVD player fell from the sky) a really big TV (a- oh screw it I refuse to repeat every thing that some one wishes for. It gets wished for it falls from the sky if you don't get that then it's your problem now back to the story) and The Outsiders DVD. Ok sit," Marquis sits on the couch Peterson starts to climb on to Marquis's lap.  
  
"Can I have a pair of pants?" asked Marquis shifting away from Peterson while staring at her with those gorgeous eyes.  
  
"Oh yeah sure. Do I have to give you a shirt?" asked Peterson staring at him with big brown eyes.  
  
"I really just want a pair of pants you crazy stalker hobbit," said Marquis moving down the couch.  
  
"I wish Marquis had a pair of pants," wished Peterson.  
  
"How old are you?" asked Marquis.  
  
"Twelve I'll be thirteen in July."  
  
"When in July?" asked Marquis.  
  
"Eleventh."  
  
"Tuff (Peterson begins giggling like a spas at this and stops when Marquis starts to say something) it's mine too," said Marquis looking at  
  
"Really kewlie. Ok back on topic I wish for The Outsiders DVD"  
  
Slowly every one died. The end. What a happy ending. Then all other characters in the story yet to come die.  
  
"I wish that Mikey died,"  
  
Then all characters who wish they were alive there wish is canceled and they are brought to the realm of death. There their spirits are tortured forever. Chrissy dally and Spike cannot be wished back.  
  
"I wish that Mikey died," said Peterson.  
  
"I wish that Peterson was alive again," said Marquis.  
  
"Yay I'm alive," screamed Peterson running around her dimension and suddenly tripping over Mikey's dead body, "okay time to get a grip I wish that Marquis was alive," and Marquis fell from the sky and bounced up.  
  
"Scary hobbit you wished me back," said Marquis hugging Peterson.  
  
"That I did, and you know what a hobbit is," said Peterson.  
  
"Yeah I do," said Marquis.  
  
"I wish that Seth Green was here," and suddenly he was, "wish Kristen was here."  
  
"Where am I?" asked Seth Green  
  
"Um I haven't gotten around to naming it yet," said Peterson.  
  
"SETH GREEN," shouted Kristen latching on to his arm.  
  
"Uh help," said Seth Green trying to get his arm free.  
  
"I wish that the name of this place was Abcdefghijklmn-opqrstuvwxyz," and Abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz appeared in the sky. Now I give the story to Kristen to write.  
  
"Yea Seth" yelled Kristen not letting go of his arm and made the world full of Carebears "yea"  
  
I wish Rikki was here," said Chrissy and Rikki appeared.  
  
"Hay, where am I?!" Rikki said with a confused look on her face "hay look! There's funshine bear" then Rikki jumped up off from her seat on the ground and hugger the carebear.  
  
"What in god's name do you think you're doing?" said funshine bear while running away.  
  
"Come here and give me a hug, oh, oh and. Can I have you're autograph please?" Rikki said chasing Funshine.  
  
Funshine replied with get away from me you freak! Don't you have a life?"  
  
Then Rikki stopped and began to cry "yes, I once had a life before I was wished here I was watching Star Trek" Rikki was now sitting on the ground.  
  
"I wish that Mike McCracken was here so Rikki could torture him," said Chrissy and suddenly Mike appeared next to Rikki. Rikki squealed and hugged him.  
  
"I wish that Mike was chained to a bed," said Rikki and Mikey's dead body appeared chained to a bed.  
  
"Rikki you need to be more specific about which Mike," said Chrissy.  
  
"Oh right I wish Mike M. was chained to the bed," and Mike Marquis was chained to the bed and Mikey's body was on the ground.  
  
"Wrong Mike M. and his name isn't even Mike it's Greggy. You should know you named him that," shouted Chrissy at the sky suddenly Mike I mean Greggy was gone and Mike M. was chained to the bed.  
  
"I wish for walls around us," said Rikki giggling evilly.  
  
"Right then. Ooo ooo Carebear," said Chrissy running after a Carebear-  
  
Then Mike comes back to full health and kills the one who hurt him.  
  
"Right then Mike stay away from the note book," said the voice of the-  
  
But he finds away to destroy it. It is changed from a happy place to a void of death that could not be changed.  
  
XoxVirgoAngelxox  
  
"Okay Mikey you do that in your own world but you can't kill my characters or the author," said the voice of the author, "everyone continue what you were doing" 


End file.
